will you?
by stardiva
Summary: Noah proposes. it will have another part maybe hope you like this,
1. Chapter 1

Will you?

Luke Snyder sat at the kitchen table, looking down at the ring on his finger, He had gotten it last night, He smiled as he looked down at it, Noah had presented the ring to him last night.

They had been on what they called their special walks, They walked along hand in hand, sharing kisses, Every night they did this, they had a special spot at a fallen tree, As they stood there this night they stood wrapped in each other's embrace,

Luke rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder . He heard Noah sigh contently. Suddenly Noah released his hold and stood back and looked at Luke. Luke looked at him puzzled. "Noah? What's wrong?" " Noah looking at him like this made Luke nervous. They had only just got back together after a horrible break which ended with Noah almost enlisting and Luke starting to drink again, It had been one of the worst times in both their young lives. But they had managed to get back on track, They were back together and back in each others arms.

Last night Noah had looked at him strangely . Luke spoke again "Noah you are scaring me. Please tell me what is wrong. " In response Noah took a ring box from his jacket pocket. He presented it to Luke as he spoke softly,"I want to ask you something. " Luke stared at his Boyfriend's face and looked down at the ring box. "OH my god " He thought Is what I think is happening really happening? Was Noah about to propose to him? Or am I dreaming this?" Noah gently touched Luke's face :"Luciano Edwardo Snyder Will you do me the honour of becoming mine and mine alone.?"

Noah knelt before him on one knee. Luke gasped as he thought "This was real. I am not dreaming." But he had to be sure, He asked " Noah are you asking me, Actually asking me to marry you?"

Noah looked at him and nodded "I am asking the man I love since the day he first fixed my tie to marry me, So will you? Will you take this ring and the heart that offers it?"

As Luke sat at the table now. He smiled as he touched the ring Of course he had said yes, Luke looked at the ring "Hello gorgeous !" he said softly,

He heard a voice come up behind him "Have I been replaced my Luciano?" Luke giggled as he rose and went straight in to the arms of the owner of the voice,

Noah held him close as Luke spoke "Not in this life time Bubba, Now kiss me you handsome thing you." Noah smiled and did what he was told, "My pleasure treasue." They kissed,

To be continued

( Maybe)


	2. Chapter 2

WILL YOU

( part 2)

Still holding each other, Luke and Noah heard the door behind them open and then close. It was Luke's dad Holden Snyder. Arm in Arm, Luke and Noah turned to face him, " Hi guys" Noah kissed Luke's cheek as he spoke " Umm I have to get to work" He kissed Luke again " Love you" Luke "Love you too. Have a good day" Noah smiled shyly as he hurried past Holden "Mister Snyder." "Noah." came the reply, Luke smiled as he watched Noah walk out the door, He secretly fingered the ring on his finger, He hid it from view, Holden got a container of ice cream out from the freeze and got a bowl out, He then went to the silverware drawer and got out The Purple ice cream spoon out ,

Dishing out the ice cream he then looked at his son, : Did I walk in on something?" Luke looked at his dad, " That? Oh no, Just boyfriend stuff. You know." Holden took a bite of ice cream and again looked at his son, " Luke I have known you since the day you were born, So come on out with it," Luke grinned and rolled his eyes "Never could keep anything from you could I?" Holden grinned again "Nope not since you were five and you took those cookies from your grandma's cookie jar." " and try as I could to hide it, you still caught me." Luke finished " Yep so out with it mister, spill it,"

Luke chuckled as he took his hand out from behind his back to show Holden the ring, " you are looking at a newly engaged man,: "Holden looked at his son in surprise " you mean,,, Noah?" Luke laughing rolled his eyes, :No Dad I mean the milk man, Yes Noah, He proposed and I accepted,"


End file.
